


The Plans

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-18
Updated: 2000-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray gets kidnapped by and old 'friend' and Fraser has to save him before his 'plans' with Inspector Thatcher...





	The Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Plans

  ** _The Plans_**

Copyright © **Gemma Millar**

* * *

****

Note: First: I'd like to thank Sylvia for reading this story first and telling me what she thought. Second: I know nothing at all about Chicago so please excuse the lack of street names in this story. Third: Please, please, please e-mail me with what you think of my story at Gemma_Louise00@hotmail.com I love feedback! Thank you kindly for reading my story!

****

Rating: PG story, for some violence and very mild language.

****

Pairing: Fraser/Thatcher.

****

Warning: If you don't like the idea of a main character getting injured or if you don't like the idea on Fraser and Thatcher being together, bail out now!

****

Summary : Ray gets kidnapped by and old 'friend' and Fraser has to save him before his 'plans' with Inspector Thatcher...

****

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in this story nor do I owe any rights to the tv series due SOUTH, they belong to Alliance and no profit is intended. 

* * *

**_ _ **

The Plans

by **Gemma Millar**

 

It was 8:00 in the morning and Ray was driving along in his beloved riv on his way to pick up Fraser from the Consulate. Welsh had just given him an assignment and he wanted Fraser to be a part of it, them being best buddies and all. He arrived at the consulate to see Fraser in Inspector Meg Thatcher's or as he likes to call her 'the Dragon Lady's', office. He walked in the consulate doors and bumped into Turnbull.

"Why hello detective, how nice it is to see you again, welcome to Canada." Turnbull said this in his usual 'I like everyone and everything' tone of voice.

"Yeah, hi, I'm just going to see Fraser."

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible at the moment detective, you see he is with Inspector Thatcher." What's he done now, Ray thought.

"Ok, so when will he be out?"

"It's hard to say really, sometimes he can be in there 5 minutes, sometimes he can be in there for over an hour." Over an hour, Ray thought, now what would Fraser and the Dragon Lady be doing for over an hour. A mischievous smile crept on his face.

"Look I have to see him so if you'll excuse me..." Ray pushed past Turnbull and into Meg Thatcher's office.

"What is the meaning of this detective?" Thatcher yelled. Turnbull came running up behind Ray.

"I'm so sorry Inspector this will not happen again." Turnbull said, breathlessly.

"Your right, it won't!" She yelled. "Well now you've interrupted my meeting detective, say what you have to say."

"What I have to say is for Fraser's ears only Inspector." He said flatly.

"Fine, Constable you're dismissed." Fraser looked at her blankly.

"But sir what about our plans for..." He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Another time Ben... I mean Constable." She stammered.

"Yes sir." Fraser answered politely. Then left the office, leaving a red-in-the-face, flustered Thatcher behind. 

"So..." Ray said, in a sarcastic tone. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about Ray?" Fraser said, with an innocent look on his face.

"You and the dragon lady? What 'plans' do you have with her?"

"Ray really, this is none of your business. Nothing is going on between me and Inspector Thatcher"

"I never said something was 'going on' between you two now did I?" Ray said, as he walked past some pencils on Turnbull's desk and knocked them over.

"Ray really, you should be more careful." Fraser said, whilst picking up the pencils.

"Don't you change the subject!" Ray said.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"Ray you really are intolerable."

"Yeah, what's new." 

 

* * *

 

Ray and Fraser got inside the riv and started driving to the police station. No one was talking and the silence was beginning to freak Ray out a little, so he decided to strike up conversation.

"So, how about Turnbull? What's wrong with him? That guy is weird, big time. He's always in the best of moods, he always say's 'welcome to Canada' whenever someone enters the consulate and he's a right dweeb! " Ray said, smiling.

"Ray, it's really not for me to say what I think of Turnbull, he is a fellow police officer and I respect him, even though he is one of the most annoying people I've met." Fraser had surprised himself; he couldn't believe had just said that he respected Turnbull!

"Yeah whatever, I still say he's got a screw loose somewhere! So, Fraser, do ya wanna know what this assignment is?"

"That would be helpful Ray, yes."

"Ok, there's this guy, he's a big shot and he lives in Miami, he's kidnapped this rich woman's cat who lives near him and Welsh was looking for someone who had no open cases to deal with to go and get the cat from this guy and so I said that we'd go and sort out this cat thing."

"Don't they have police of their own in Miami?" Fraser asked, curious.

"Yeah, but this woman wanted someone from our department in Chicago to deal with it."

"Ray that makes no sense, I'm sure the police in Miami are just as capable in dealing with this case as we are."

"Yes, but, as I said, this woman wants someone in Chicago to deal with it. Did I mention she's offering a reward to someone who gets the cat out alive?"

"No Ray, you didn't mention that. Do you know what the reward is?"

"No, it's probably money or something."

"Ah."

"Ah? What's the 'Ah' for? Look do you want to do this case or not?"

"Well if you really want me to I will."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ray, I'm just not too keen on the heat, that's all." Fraser said, trying to smile.

"There's something you're no tellin' me, what is it?"

"Well...oh never mind, it's not important."

"No, I wanna know, now tell me."

"Ray I really don't think..." 

"Tell me now Fraser!"

"Well when I was a child my grand mother took me somewhere, I can't remember where exactly, all I know is it was hot. I got burnt very badly and when I came back I was redder than a lobster and everyone was making fun of me. They poked me, which really hurt because my skin was extremely sensitive. I got called names like 'lobster face' and other horrible names that really embarrassed me. I suffered with that burn for the next 2 months. The worst 2 months of my life." Fraser grumbled.

"So you don't wanna go to Miami because you got burnt once while you were on holiday!" Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing, Fraser, the local hero, was afraid of getting burnt.

"Ray your making it sound like I'm a...wimp."

"Well you are!"

"I am not! I was young at the time and it shocked me!"

"So you don't wanna do the case?"

"I'd rather not Ray."

"Fine, you can help me with some other cases here in Chicago."

"Thank you kindly Ray. Why did you want to do that case anyway?"

"I figured that we could get the cat back in about an hour and then spend the rest of the days relaxing and charging our food bills to the Chicago police department."

"Oh, right, sorry Ray."

"Never mind Benny, they'll be other times."

"I'm sure there will be Ray."

 

***

 

When Fraser and Ray reached the police station they bumped into Francesca who wasn't in her usual chatty mood, she just ignored Fraser and Ray and walked on by.

"That was weird." Ray stated.

"What was weird Ray?"

"Francesca, she completely ignored me and, even more strangely, she completely ignored you!"

"Ray that's hardly weird, perhaps Francesca's just preoccupied."

"She must be really preoccupied, she didn't even smile at you!"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious Ray." Fraser said, as he began tidying the filing cabinet.

"What have I told you about that."

"About what Ray?"

"Tidying that cabinet, stop it, it may look a mess but it's an organized mess." Just at that moment Huey and Louie walked by over-hearing the previous comment.

"Are you sure about that Vecchio? I mean you're a mess and you're not organized." Louie said sarcastically.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Did I, did I!" Ray barked, just as Welsh entered the room. 

"Take it easy. Vecchio, in my office now."

"Yes sir, c'mon Fraser."

"Yes Ray." He said, as finished tidying the cabinet.

 

Ray and Fraser entered Welsh's office.

 

"Vecchio, I asked to see you, I don't recall asking to see the Mountie too." Welsh said, as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir, but you see Fraser has no where else to go at the moment so he's hanging around with me." 

Fraser tried to interrupt and say something but Welsh spoke before he had the chance to get the words out of his mouth.

"Isn't there that place called the Canadian Consulate where he's suppose to work?"

"Why yes there is sir but in order for him to get there I'd have to give him a ride and you'd have to wait a lot longer to see me." Welsh gave him a weary look.

"Ok the Mountie stays. Now I hear you're not doing the 'cat' case."

"No sir."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Well it's quite personal so I'd rather not sir."

"That personal 'thing' of yours better not involve the Mountie"

"No it doesn't sir" Ray lied.

"Alright. You can do another case for me, you have to set up a meeting with Billy 'Big eyes' Jones. He has loads of counter fit clothes and we need to catch him buying some or else he goes free, understand?"

"Isn't that entrapment sir?"

"You gotta problem with that Vecchio?"

"No sir I don't have a problem but are you sure this case is for me, I mean counter fit clothes? Isn't that more of Huey and Louie's thing?"

"If I wanted them on this case I would have asked to see them and not you."

"Right you are sir. I'll get on it right away." Ray turned to leave the office.

"Oh and Vecchio, no Mountie on this one. I want to see that you alone can solve a case, I mean it."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you kindly for your time Leftenant." Fraser said politely and then left the room. 

 

On the way back to Ray's desk, Ray turned to speak to Fraser.

 

"Sorry Frase but you really can't come with me on this one otherwise Welsh will have my badge."

"Don't worry Ray, I understand, we always go on cases with each other we could think of this a 'break'." Ray gave Fraser a confused look but decided not to ask any questions e.g. 'Why are you so alright about this?'

"Ok, anything I can do for you before I get started on my case?"

"Yes actually, there is, could you possibly drive me back to the Consulate?" Now Ray understood why Fraser was so 'alright' about working on the case.

"Ah, you wanna go see the Inspector again, don't ya Benny." Ray mocked.

"Ray really, I don't know how I put up with you."

 

***

 

Fraser was dropped off at the consulate and Ray headed back to the police station. On Fraser's way in, he collided with Meg. Meg was carrying some files and they were thrown all across the hallway.

 

"Fraser!" Meg yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry sir." Fraser said as he began to pick up the files. Meg joined him.

"You really must watch where you're going Fraser." 

"Yes sir, quite right you are." By now all the files had been picked up.

"Well I'll have to go and sort these files out again."

"Oh no sir, please let me do them."

"No Fraser, you've done enough." She said, a little too harshly than what she meant. 

"Sorry sir." Fraser said, looking down at his boots.

"Well..." Meg checked no one was listening in on her conversation before continuing. 

"You can make up for it tonight, can't you." She whispered in his ear and then left, leaving Fraser standing in the corridor with a goofy grin.

 

After snapping out of his trance, Fraser decided to go and work on his upcoming report in his office. He entered his office, sat down and let out a little sigh.

 

"Well son, it looks like I'll be getting grandchildren sooner than I thought." Fraser's (dead) father said. Fraser jumped out of his chair to stare at his father's ghost right in the face.

"Dad! Do you mind!"

"I'm sorry son, I know how you hate me sneaking up on you."

"Yes, I hate you sneaking up on me and I hate you diving into my personal life."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you kept me up to date with these things!"

"Dad, you're dead, what do you care?"

"I care about my son's well being. I think you have made a fine choice with that Inspector woman."

"Dad, do you mind I have work to do."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone but I want two grandchildren, preferably one boy and one girl but then I know you can't choose these things." Then he disappeared.

"Mad man." Fraser muttered. 

 

***

 

While Fraser was working on his reports in the Consulate, Ray was busy planning his meeting with Billy. He had asked Elaine to find Billy's telephone number but before Elaine had a chance to do that, she was collard by Lieutenant Welsh who wanted to see her in his office.

He saw Franny walking down the corridor and asked if she would help him.

"Hey Franny! I need your help with something"

"Ray I'm busy."

"Doin' what?"

"Doing..."

"Doing a whole lot of nothin', that's what you're doing, now come on." He grabbed her by the arm and led her to Elaine's desk.

 

"Now, you know how to work this thing don't you?" Ray said.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I need you to look up somethin' for me." 

"Can't Elaine do it, it's her job?"

"No, Elaine's busy, now you gonna help me or not?" Francesca sighed.

"Ok, what?"

"Can you find Billy 'big eyes' Jones's telephone number?"

"Billy 'big eyes' Jones? What kind of a name is that?"

"Short answer, don't know, and don't care. Just look up what I want ok?" he said, harshly 

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Good." Ray left Franny and went back to his desk to try and figure out how to catch Billy.

 

***

 

Fraser had finished his report and was quite bored; he decided to hand his report in to Inspector Thatcher and then ring Ray on the Consulate phone to ask how his case is going.

 

Fraser left his office and went to see Inspector Thatcher.

He knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said as she quickly took off her glasses.

"Sir, I have my report for you."

"Ah, thank you Fraser. Are you still coming tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it sir." Fraser said, smiling.

"Good, it won't be any fun without you."

"Thank you kindly sir." He said, as he started turning the color of his uniform.

"Dismissed."

Fraser bowed, slightly and left the office.

 

He walked down to the Consulate reception desk and dialed Ray's number.

 

"Vecchio."

"Hello Ray."

"Hey Frase, something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering how your case was going?"

"Not well, Franny's looking for Billy's phone number now and I'm stuck with nothin' to do."

"Can I help at all?"

"Fraser you know you can't help on this case, the lieutenant will have my badge if I involve you on this one."

"I see." Fraser said, a little disappointed.

"Look this case is to do with counter fit clothes for God's sake! I've handled homicides, suicides, smuggling cases and more before you came, I think I can handle this case by myself."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't Ray, I just wondered if you needed my help that's all." 

"I'm sorry Frase, I'm cranky today. Look I'll be fine, now go and do whatever it is the Dragon Lady's got ya doin'."

"Alright Ray, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

 

Fraser hung up the phone and walked back to his office. Once again, Fraser's dad appeared in his office. 

 

"That's a bad sign son, when your partner doesn't want you on a case."

"Dad! Don't you have a hobby in the after-life, or do you just like listening on people's conversations?"

"It's very bad son, very bad."

"Dad, what are you on about? If you were listening **properly** to **my** conversation on the phone, you would have heard Ray say 'You know you can't help on this case, the lieutenant will have my badge if I involve you on this one.'"

"Well you can get involved unofficially."

"Dad you really are becoming a pest."

"Well I can't help it, I'm dead. Now are you going to help on this case or not?"

"No I'm not. As you know I have plans with Inspector Thatcher later this evening and I'm not going to be late."

"Oh well, I guess grandchildren come first."

"Dad for the **final** time you **can not** have grandchildren you are dead and more to the point I'm not having children yet, I'm not even married!"

"Well hurry up then! Your not getting any younger you know."

"Dad! When will you realize that..." Fraser stopped and turned around and discovered that his father had gone.

"Well that's very polite." He said sarcastically. 

 

***

 

Ray was fed up. He had had a very bad day, first, Fraser wasn't allowed on this case with him because Welsh had said so. Second, he had had no luck in finding any information on Billy. Third, Fraser wasn't going to tell him what 'plans' he had with Inspector Thatcher, he didn't want Fraser to get hurt by another woman. He knew Fraser liked the Inspector; he just wanted him to be careful that's all. Best buddies look out for one another

__

My life's miserable. Ray thought. Just at that second Francesca came running up to him.

"Hey, I found what you're lookin' for." She handed him a piece of paper with Billy's name and address on.

"Great, I'll check it out now." Ray said, and ran out of the station.

"Well a thank you would be nice!" She screamed. _I never get appreciated around here._ She thought sadly then she just walked out of the station to go home. 

 

Ray went to the address he had on the piece of paper. It was and old apartment in the south of Chicago. He knocked on the door, no answer, he tried again, no answer, he was just about to kick the door down when a scruffy grey haired man opened the door.

Ray thought.

 

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm err... I'm lookin' for Billy Jones?"

"Why?"

"I have a deal for him."

"You ain't a cop are you?"

"Do I look like a cop?" Ray said sarcastically.

"I guess not, come in." Ray walked to a very nicely furnished apartment, the style looked very familiar. _He must make a lot of money._

"He's in there." The man said pointing to a door directly in front of him. Ray had to swallow a lump in his throat. 

He opened the door and the second he stepped in he was knocked out.

 

Ray slowly came around a few hours later. His vision was blurred and he had a very bad headache. He realized he was no longer in the apartment. He saw two dark figures lurking in the corner of this dark room.

 

"Where am I?" He managed to say, his voice echoed across the room.

"Welcome back Ray." Ray instantly knew who this guy was.

"Zuco, I should've known it was you!"

"Ahh too bad Ray, I can't help it if you're a bit thick!" He started to laugh.

"Where am I?" Ray asked again.

"Don't ya know Ray? You don't recognize this place?" Ray growled and moved on to another question that was plaguing his mind.

"So who was Billy?"

"No one, just someone I told the police I knew, anonymously of course. I knew you would be the one put on this stupid case and, now you're here, I'm going to kill you. No one threatens me and gets away with it, understand!"

"What are you on about?"

"3 months ago, in the gym, I had your Mountie friend beaten up remember? And I was going to kill your friend that you were trying to protect, for steeling money out of the Church poor box, you came to me while I was practicing my basketball techniques, you beat me up. Remember now?"

 

__

Crap! Ray thought. _I'm a dead man._ Ray watched as Zuco came up to him.

 

"By the way, I'm not gonna kill you straight away, I wanna have fun first and after I've had fun I'm gonna shoot ya or hang ya, hey, I'll do both!" He burst out laughing again as soon as he had finished he went over to the corner of the dark room and switched on the lights.

"Now do you recognize this place, it's where it all began." It was the basketball court, where Ray had first threatened and beaten up Zuco. "Well I think I'm done here, for now." He looked over at a man on the opposite side of the room. The man was tall and slender; he had a needle in his hand. He grabbed Ray's arm and stuck the needle in it. Ray tried to struggle but failed miserably, there was obviously anaesthetic in the needle.

"Night, night Ray." Zuco chuckled. Then the room went black and Ray was knocked out once more. 

 

***

 

Fraser was still in the Consulate. He was very bored. He had finished all his reports and completed any forms that needed to be signed or filled in. He had thought about asking the Inspector to join him for a walk in the park but he didn't want to push things as he was already seeing her tonight. So he decided he would take Dief for a walk. He collected his hat, looked at his wolf and said:

"Dief, I am taking you for a walk." Dief shot out of the room, the only time Fraser could ever get Dief to move that quickly was when he either said 'walk' or 'I am going to get dinner.' 

After telling Inspector Thatcher that he had finished everything that needed to be done and was going for a walk, he left the Consulate. 

He arrived at the park a few minutes after he had left. The day was warm and quite sunny. He went and sat on a bench that overlooked a small pond, with Dief. He saw an elderly woman walk passed, naturally, he smiled politely at her. A few minutes later he heard:

"Get off me! Someone help me, that man just took my bag!" Fraser leapt off the bench and ran down the path towards the elderly person. When he had reached her he said:

"Which way did he go ma'am?"

"That way." She pointed over towards a statue of a person on horse.

"Thank you kindly. Do not worry, I will find him." Then he ran off towards the statue. 

 

He looked around frantically but could see no one. Then he noticed an open manhole in the road. He ran towards it and stepped on the road. Using his hand to stop on-coming cars, he dived into the hole. Quite a distance away, he heard footsteps, running. He ran after the footsteps. He was getting closer to them. He finally saw a man running with a handbag around his shoulder. He increased his pace. Once he was in reach of the man with the handbag, he grabbed him. The man spun around. He was quite slim, dark haired and wore scruffy clothes. Fraser took the handbag off him.

 

"This is not your purse." He said, in his matter of fact tone of voice.

"Err...no, it's my...mother's." The man said trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" Fraser asked, his eyes seemed like they were looking deep into the man's soul. The man sighed and held out his arm.

"All right, I give." The man said.

"Give what?" Fraser asked, confused.

"Give up, I give up."

"Oh, right, thank you kindly." Fraser gently took the man's arm and began leading him back to the park where the old woman was, undoubtedly, waiting for her bag.

"You're Canadian, right?" The man asked.

"Why yes I am." Fraser stated. The man sighed.

"Thought so." He mumbled.

Fraser took the purse back to the woman. She thanked him. Dief had stayed by her side to give her comfort while Fraser was capturing the thief, when Fraser returned he left the woman to follow Fraser. Fraser then handed the thief over to one of the park's security guards. He decided that he should probably get back to the Consulate now, so he headed back.

 

***

 

Meanwhile Ray was in more trouble than he could have imagined. He awoke for a second time, still in the gym. He was hand cuffed a bench that sat on the outskirts of the basketball court. His ribs hurt and his nose felt like it was broken. He tried to get free but the handcuffs were too tight. He thought to himself; _Now what would Fraser do in my situation? God, that's a stupid question, he'd probably dislocate his hands or somethin', and I can't do that!_ Ray sighed; it seemed to be a hopeless situation. Zuco wanted him dead and what Zuco wants, Zuco gets. Ray started to think of how he might die. Zuco had said that he'd hang or shoot him, _if he didn't beat me to death first,_ Ray thought _._ He hoped Fraser would come rescue him but he had told Fraser to leave this case alone. That was a mistake, a mistake that could cost him his life. Just at that moment one of Zuco's bodyguards walked in.

"I see you're up." The man said. Ray looked at him; he was big in height and in width.

"You know you'll never get away with this."

"I don't have to get away with anything, it's Zuco that's in trouble not me, I'm just doin' my job."

"Help me, I can give you police protection, I promise you won't be prosecuted." Ray sounded desperate even in his own ears. A slight look of sympathy crossed the man's face.

"I'm sorry, really I am. You shouldn't have threatened Zuco." The man turned to leave.

"Wait! Please, don't leave me to die!"

"I'm sorry." Then he was gone.

"God damn it!" Ray screamed. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared, very scared. 

 

***

 

Fraser decided to ring Ray, even though he wasn't allowed on the case. He wanted to see how Ray was coping.

He picked up the phone and dialed his number. The phone rang and rang and rang. No answer. Fraser thought Ray must be too caught up in his case to answer the phone, so he hung up. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming towards his office door.

"Ah, Fraser I see you're back from your walk." Said Meg Thatcher.

"Yes sir, it was quite refreshing."

"Good." She looked around his office. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"Not at this particular moment, no."

"Ah...well have you eaten?"

"Yes but that was quite a while ago."

"Well would you err, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"Yes, that would be delightful." He saw her eyes light up.

"Good, I'll collect my coat. Shall I meet you outside?"

"Yes I'll be there in just a minute once I tell Diefenbaker where I'm going." 

5 minutes later Fraser walked out of the consulate.

"You told Diefenbaker where we're going?"

"Yes, he was a bit upset that I was leaving him here but he'll get over it."

"Good, now where shall we go to eat?"

"Well we could go to the café that I took you to before."

"Yes that's a good idea, and while we're there we can talk about who's going to do what tonight. You are still coming aren't you?"

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." Fraser said with a sly grin on his face.

"Good." They started walking down the street in an awkward silence. Fraser decided to say something.

"You know, Ray was asking about our plans for this evening." Thatcher's face became full of fear and she stopped walking.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, of course not." Thatcher sighed with relief.

"I don't think Ottawa would approve of this if they found out you know."

"Yes I know but as it was _you_ that asked me, how could I resist." Thatcher blushed.

"Thank you Fraser."

Thatcher and Fraser were in the coffee house for an hour and a half talking about who's doing what tonight and what they thought of Turnbull.

"Well I better be getting back to the consulate," Fraser said.

"Yes and I better go home and prepare myself for tonight."

"May I walk you home?"

"That would be nice."

They left the coffee house and started heading towards Thatcher's house.

"Oh, I'm going to cook something for us to eat tonight before we get down to doing anything serious."

"You really don't have to go to the trouble ma'am."

"Yes I do, I have to make a good impression."

Their conversation continued until they arrived at her house.

"Thank you for walking me home Fraser, I'll see you tonight at about 10." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude and stepped inside her house.

It was now 4:30 and Fraser hadn't heard from Ray so he decided to go to the police station where he worked.

 

***

 

Fraser arrived at the police station 15 minutes later. He walked up to detectives Huey and Louie.

"Ah, good afternoon gentlemen, I was wondering whether you had seen detective Vecchio recently?"

"Err no Fraser we haven't." Huey answered.

"He said somethin' about pickin' some guy up for counter-fit clothes." Gardino remarked.

"I didn't think he'd sink as low as to go hunting for a guy who sells counter-fit clothes!" Huey joked.

"Would you by any chance know where he went?"

"Nope, check his desk." Gardino said.

Fraser walked over to Ray's desk. He saw a piece of paper with an address on it. He picked it up and decided he should go and see Elaine to ask her for a favor.

He caught sight of Elaine talking to Francesca by the computer terminal.

"Elaine may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Fraser, I'll be back in a minute Francesca."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation Francesca." Fraser said, politely.

"Doesn't matter." Francesca shrugged and turned her attention back to painting her nails.

"Elaine I was wondering if you could possibly drive me to this address?" He showed her the piece of paper.

"Sure, but why?"

"Well. I can't seem to find Ray anywhere and I'm getting increasingly concerned about his well being."

"You think he's in trouble."

"Yes." Elaine sighed and went to get her car keys.

"Thank you kindly Elaine!" Fraser shouted.

Elaine returned quickly.

"So, where are we off to?"

"Err, this address please." Fraser handed her the piece of paper he found on Ray's desk.

"Here? That place is only a few blocks away from my apartment and it's a dump!"

"Yes, but I would still like to have a look at it though... If you don't mind, I can always walk."

"No, no, no, I'll drive you."

"Thank you kindly." 

 

Meanwhile Ray was loosing hope. Zuco had already come in to 'talk' to him again and their little 'talk' broke some of Ray's ribs. Ray had prayed and prayed and prayed Fraser would come help him but Fraser was yet to be seen.

 

***

 

Fraser and Elaine arrived at the crummy apartment Ray had gone to. Fraser told Elaine to go and that he'll call her if he needs anything. Fraser went up the stairs to the apartment number that was written on the paper. He knocked. No answer. He tried again. No answer. He was just about to get the landlord up to open the door for him but then he remembered Ray telling him that it was a waste of time, so he just kicked the door in. Once he had entered the room there was no mistaking whom Ray was with. The style of the apartment gave it all away.

"Zuco!" Fraser muttered under his breath.

He remembered the first time he encountered Zuco. It wasn't a pleasant one. He also remembered Ray saying that he beat Zuco up because he hurt him and that Zuco said he wouldn't harm the shoemaker but he didn't say anything about letting Ray live. He immediately knew where Zuco had taken Ray, for it was the place where Ray had first hit Zuco.

He ran outside and called Elaine for backup. He then hailed a taxi to take him to 'Zuco's' basketball court.

A few minutes later he arrived at the court and ran inside to witness a horrible thing. 

Ray was lying on the floor in pain and Zuco was yelling something in Italian to him and kicking him.

Zuco then got out a gun and aimed for Ray's head. Fraser ran and knocked Zuco over but only after the gun had been shot. Luckily Ray moved and the bullet hit him in the side and possibly punctured a lung, Fraser couldn't tell. At that very second police bombard the court and demanded surrender, one guy yelled out 'Called and ambulance we have an officer down!'. Fraser was just about to kick in Zuco's skull and say 'How does it feel then!' but before he did, his father appeared.

"Don't do it son," he said, "The yanks are here now, they'll take care of him." Then he was gone.

Fraser ran over to Ray but he was unconscious. A paramedic came and said " Hey we gotta get him to a hospital."

Fraser said, " Can I come, I'm his best friend?"

"Yeah." The paramedic saw the concern in Fraser's eyes and said "Hey, he's gonna be OK, I promise."

They the put ray on a stretcher and took him to the ambulance, with Fraser close behind.

 

***

 

3 agonizing hours later, at 8:45 Fraser was allowed to see Ray. The doctors had to remove the bullet, which didn't puncture a lung, to Fraser's relief.

Fraser knocked and went inside.

"Hello Ray." Fraser said sadly.

"Hey Benny." Ray choked.

"Ray I..." Fraser began.

"Benny don't apologize, it's not your fault. Welsh told me you weren't allowed on this case that's all there is to it."

"I should've know you were in trouble earlier Ray, I...I didn't think, I..."

"Benny?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Shut up."

"Understood."

 

At 9:30 Welsh came to see Ray and said that he never does a case again without the Mountie.

Fraser was still beside Ray at 9:45.

"Don't you have plans with the Inspector?"

"Oh yes, I'll call and cancel." He got up to phone when Ray stopped him.

"No don't be silly, go have a good time."

"Ray don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, now go, I mean it Fraser."

"But Ray..." Fraser complained. 

"NOW!"

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Benny!"

"Bye Ray." 

 

***

 

Fraser arrived at Meg's apartment 10 minutes late.

He knocked on her door. He was wearing his blue flannel shirt and jeans with his leather jacket.

Meg answered the door; she was wearing a strappy, long, red dress.

"Fraser! Where have you been? I've been worried about you!"

Fraser stepped inside and told Meg the whole ordeal.

"Wow, poor Ray." Meg said.

"Yes, he's expected to recover in a month or so."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well now that you're here I guess we shouldn't miss out on a good time!" She said as she leaned over him.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this all day." He said breathlessly. Meg kissed him passionately and then said:

"Right, I can't wait any longer, let's do Turnbull's report!"

They both stood up and ran to the table in her front room to write Turnbull's, end of year report, which they would then send off to Ottawa.

 

 

**__**

End.

* * *

****

Please send feedback to **Gemma Millar**

****

Copyright © Gemma Millar 2000, All rights reserved

* * *


End file.
